bobson_wwefandomcom-20200213-history
The Shield
The Shield is a stable in the Bobson WWE universe of the SmackDown! Vs RAW 2007 league. It consists of Finlay, Sniskty and Davari and it formed just before Summerslam. It was originally referred to as the "International Shield", but it was just simply refered to as "The Shield" thereafter. It is an alternative version of The Shield in real-life WWE and has proven to be arguably the most dominant stable in the Bobson WWE universe, having defeated the likes of the Hart Foundation and Maggle Heat. History Year 1 Formation The Shield first formed shortly after former tag team champions Finlay and Lance Cade split up. After turning on his partner Cade, Finlay formed his own stable consisting of himself, Davari and Sniskty and referred to themselves as The Shield. The group won their first match as a tag team defeating Cade, Rey Mysterio and William Regal on SmackDown! Rise To Prominence The group would help each other in matches and that started with Sniskty getting involved in Finlay's Last Man Standing match with Lance Cade at Summerslam. The group quickly rose to prominence in the WWE as Finlay earned a spot in the Elimination Chamber match at Unforgiven for the World Title. Sniskty and Davari were able to knock off World Champion and challenger Jim Neidhart and JBL in a tag team match on RAW as well. Feud With Rob Van Dam And His Cronies The group would then feud with Intercontinental Champion Rob Van Dam and his cronies Umaga and Mark Henry. The two teams went to war in a six man tag team match at Taboo Tuesday, but the match ended in a no contest. The Shield did lose to RVD and his cronies on the RAW after the PPV, but did beat them at Survivor Series in an elimination match (except Lance Cade replaced Rob Van Dam in the match). Feud With Jim Neidhart, Royal Rumble Finlay would get another World title shot at New Year's Revolution in another elimination chamber match, but was unsuccessful in winning the title. Finlay would not be done with the World Heavyweight Champion as each member of the group wrestled against him on episodes of RAW and SmackDown! All three members lost however, with Finlay losing a Last Man Standing match to him. However, Sniskty was able to bring home some gold for the group. Sniskty defeated The Great Khali to win the Hardcore Championship on an episode of RAW. All three members of the group participated in the Royal Rumble. However, the three men were determined to prove their superiority in the group and were constantly fighting with Finlay actually eliminating Davari. Davari lasted a long time and Finlay made the final three, but none of the Shield members were able to win the match. Feud With The Hart Foundation The Shield turned their attentions to rival stable the Hart Foundation after they attacked Sniskty before a number one contendership match (which also featured Finlay). It was decided that both groups would face each other at No Way Out but the Shield were hit with a shocking loss to The Rock, Randy Orton and Gregory Helms beforehand. However, The Shield would come out on top at the PPV. Road To Wrestlemania Sniskty and Davari turned their attention to the Hardcore Championship, with Davari earning the right to challenge for Sniskty's title at Wrestlemania. However, Sniskty wound up losing the Hardcore Title to Stone Cold Steve Austin. Despite this, both Sniskty and Davari ended up challenging for the belt at Wresltemania anyway. However, neither man could win the belt at the PPV. Meanwhile, Finlay continued to fight the Hart Foundation with Jim Neidhart while Davari and Sniskty fought over the Hardcore title. Finlay would team with Jim Neidhart and three others in a Five On Five Elimination match at Wresltemania against the Hart Foundation. Finlay elimianted Roddy Piper and lasted 57 minutes, but ended up being eliminated by Shelton Benjamin. Despite this, his team still won as the Hart Foundation dissolved. Year 2 Feud with Maggle Heat, King Of The Ring With the Hart Foundation out of the picture, The Shield focused on re-asserting their dominance in WWE by going after glory in singles and tag team action. Davari and Sniskty put their hardcore title pursuits to one side and teamed up to become number one contenders for the tag team titles. It was announced that their tag team title match against Maggle Heat would be a Hell In A Cell match. All three members of the Shield were also taking part in the King Of The Ring tournament and all made it to the quarter finals. At Backlash, Finlay made it to the semi finals while Sniskty and Davari defeated Maggle Heat to win the tag team titles for the first time! This was Davari's first title reign in WWE while this was Sniskty's second. However, the duo are still set to face each other in the King Of The Ring quarter final, with the winner set to face Triple H in the semi finals. On the other side of the bracket, Finlay takes on Steve Austin in the semis. Trivia *The Shield is based on the real-life WWE version of the Shield. Sniskty is considered the "Roman Reigns" of the group, while Davari is considered to be "Seth Rollins". That would leave Finlay to be Dean Ambrose, but Finlay has yet to show traits of Ambrose in SVR 07. *In the WWE 2K15 universe, the actual real-life shield did unite briefly and unoffically to battle the Chosen Legacy on RAW. Accomplishments *Tag Team Championship (1 Time) - Sniskty and Davari (CURRENT) *Hardcore Championship (1 Time) - Sniskty Category:Stables